The Next Town Over
by M C Pehrson
Summary: "Pinehaven" Story #2 Spock's discontented daughter, Tess, wants a home of her own, but is she ready? Will she ever be?


Though Tess was seething with frustration, she did not let her parents know it. There was a time when she would have caused a scene, but now she simply went outside without even slamming the door. For the third time this week, she had been forced to turn away a new piano student so as to not inconvenience Spock and T'Naisa. Her suggestion to move the piano over to the seminary had met with a firm refusal from her father. He did not want her disturbing his students, but Tess wondered if there was another, unspoken reason. The seminarians were men—young Yanashite Vulcans who were much freer with their emotions than her father's generation.

More and more, Tess felt stifled by her parents' protective attitude, for it extended into so many areas of her life. She was 27 years old. Other people her age were living on their own, driving air cars, flying skimmers, pursuing exciting careers. Many of them were married and raising children while she contented herself with a few students and a shelf full of outgrown dolls.

The day was coming to a close. As the sun dipped behind the pines, a cooling spring breeze carried the scent of an approaching storm. Still feeling restless, Tess walked to the corral where her mother's horse nickered a welcome. Sultan was small for an Appaloosa, with a splotchy gray coat that gleamed from daily brushing. Tess wondered what it would be like to ride him—not under T'Naisa's watchful eyes, but all by herself, galloping freely.

"Want to go for a run?" Tess asked the horse, and he tossed his proud head in reply.

Reaching a decision, she slipped through the corral gate and led Sultan into the stable. No one saw her as she bridled him and put on his saddle. Surging with excitement, she put her foot in the stirrup and mounted. Then she urged the horse out of the corral and headed for the woods.

It was a bold, brave thing to do, because there was sure to be trouble. She tried not to think of her parents' reaction. Sultan was so happy to be moving that he was hard to control. Suddenly he broke into a jostling trot. The bumps and jolts made Tess grab the saddle horn and hold on tightly as the trees whisked by. The trail opened into a meadow where the wind was gusting. Thick, dark-rimmed clouds piled overhead.

"Go, boy!" Tess cried, and Sultan stretched into a gallop.

After an uneasy moment, Tess relaxed in the rhythm of the smooth, rolling gate. Thrilled, she turned the horse and crisscrossed back and forth, as she had seen her mother do. With growing confidence, she slowed Sultan to a walk and headed down another trail, to a meadow that bordered the Kirk land. In her joy, she scarcely noticed a scattering of raindrops pelting down. Dusk was gathering when the whine of a skimmer cut her adventure short. Drawing back on the reins, she brought Sultan to a prancing halt and looked up. Suddenly the rain came down in sheets. From over the treetops, her family's skimmer arced into the meadow and settled on the grass.

An inner shrinking made Tess feel like a naughty little girl, but she was not a child anymore. She had a right to enjoy the same simple pleasures as other people. Wet and silent, she watched her mother burst from the skimmer and catch hold of Sultan's bridle.

The scolding began. "Young lady, what were you thinking? Get in that skimmer!"

Simmering with anger and humiliation, Tess dismounted and climbed in beside her father.

Spock gave her a questioning look. "Tess, your mother's horse. What _were_ you thinking?"

Even had there been words to express her feelings, she dared not answer, or she would have said something hurtful. Crossing her arms tightly, she sat with her mouth shut.

But back home, when her mother lectured her like a wayward child, Tess finally flared, "Leave me alone! Stop treating me like a baby!"

The following day, Tess phoned her sister T'Beth and poured out her complaints. When T'Beth invited her to Scottsdale for a week, she gladly rearranged her music lessons and even her parents agreed that the trip was a good idea.

T'Beth's happy family made Tess yearn more than ever for a home away from Plum Creek, a place she could call her very own. And someday, perhaps even a husband, though her parents would probably be shocked by their "little Tessie's" grown-up thoughts.

"Be patient with them," T'Beth advised. "Give Father and T'Naisa time—they'll see that you're maturing."

But Tess was running out of patience.

oooo

Back at Plum Creek, she resumed her schedule, which included regular lessons from Mrs. Torkel. Over the years she had grown close to the elderly tutor while acquiring the equivalent of a high school education. Aside from music, learning did not come easy for her. Long ago, T'Naisa had tried a Vulcan melding technique for imparting knowledge, but Tess did not like the feel of direct mental contact, and the implanted information tended to fade. Tess's own telepathic ability was not high, and that was just fine with her. It was true that she still lagged behind her human and Vulcan peers, but an important part of her character had developed through inner suffering. It made her sympathetic to others, and one day she sensed that Mrs. Torkel was sad.

They were alone in the cabin, and Tess ventured to say, "Something's wrong, Mrs. Torkel, I just know it. Can I help?"

The tutor did not seem surprised by Tess's perception. Resting a wrinkled hand on her pupil's arm, she said, "You're a dear, sweet girl to notice. You see, I've lost my sister. Since she never married or had children, she's left her little house to me. It's in the next town over—Pinehaven."

"I'm so sorry about your sister," Tess said with tears of empathy. "Will you be moving there?"

"No, I'll stay where I am." Mrs. Torkel explained that bills were coming due and she must quickly rent the house—fully furnished, if possible. What she needed was someone just starting out, someone reliable who didn't mind living among someone else's things. "And there's even a nice little piano."

"A piano," Tess said dreamily, trying to picture it all.

Suddenly their eyes met, and it was as if the idea had settled into their minds at the same instant.

Tess gasped. "If I moved to town, I could take in more pupils! I've been turning them away, Mrs. Torkel. Oh, how I'd love a little place of my own…"

It was Mrs. Torkel who had first given her the encouragement and opportunity to teach music. The kindly tutor had led her to other triumphs, as well. Now, looking deeply into Tess's eyes, Mrs. Torkel said, "Yes…yes. I do believe you _are_ ready. But what will your parents think about it?"

"I'll talk to them," Tess promised, and they parted with the understanding that Mrs. Torkel would come to get her in exactly one week.

oooo

Tess hardly slept a wink. The thought of facing her parents made her sick with dread, for she knew what their reaction would be. Early on the fateful day, she packed up a few necessities and waited in her bedroom, heart pounding, for the sound of an air car. She heard her mother and father rising. They were in the kitchen when the car came.

Tess walked out of her bedroom gripping her suitcase and a bundle of dolls.

T'Naisa was looking out the window. "Why, it's Mrs. Torkel and she's getting out of her car. At this hour?" Turning, she saw Tess.

Spock rose from the table, and they were both staring at Tess as he said, "And what is this?"

"I'm moving out," Tess declared in a determined but shaky voice. "I'm renting a house from Mrs. Torkel, in Pinehaven."

T'Naisa stiffened. "Tessie, no! It's out of the question."

Tess bit her lip and headed for the door.

T'Naisa turned and appealed to Spock. "Aren't you going to stop her? She can't do this!"

But Spock did not act on her words, and Tess made it through the door. She hurried Mrs. Torkel back to the car, tossed in her belongings, and jumped in the passenger seat.

"Quick, let's go!" she urged.

Mrs. Torkel just sat and looked at her with a startled expression.

T'Naisa appeared on the porch and called tearfully, "Tess! Tessie, why are you doing this? And as for you, Mrs. Torkel—"

Through the car window, Tess saw her father come out and put his hand on her shoulder. Then she was in his arms, weeping, and Mrs. Torkel was driving away.

It was a silent trip. All the way to town, Tess felt utterly miserable. Her poor mother…her poor father. Would they ever forgive her?

After a while Mrs. Torkel said, "Well, that was quite a disturbance."

Tess hovered on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I didn't warn them. I…I was afraid…and now they're mad at you, too."

Mrs. Torkel sighed.

"I should have talked to them, like I promised. I should have given them time to get used to the idea." But Tess knew it would not have helped. Her mother would never believe she could take care of herself. T'Naisa would be too worried to let her go.

Thinking of her parents, Tess began to cry. _Why, oh why, did love have to hurt?_

"They'll get over the shock and come around," Mrs. Torkel said kindly. "Wait and see, Tess. Everything will turn out fine."

Taking some comfort, Tess dashed away her tears, for she was young and the future called to her in a strong clear voice. By the time they stopped on a shady avenue, she had set aside the worst of her sorrow and felt ready to explore her new home. Until this moment, she had only seen pictures of the house, and now, as she actually set eyes on it, she knew that her trust in Mrs. Torkel had not been misplaced. The little house was purest white, with trim as green as the patch of lawn in front. Foundation shrubs bloomed in cheerful shades of pink and yellow, and the vine that framed the porch was thick with purple flowers. Friendly windows seemed to welcome her as she accompanied Mrs. Torkel to the front door. The tutor handed her an entry card, and with a swipe, Tess stepped inside.

"Oh…" She fell speechless as she took in the comfortable, old-fashioned furniture, the thick rose-colored carpet underfoot, the gleaming upright piano in a sunlit corner.

"I had it tuned," Mrs. Torkel said. "Go ahead, try it."

Tess sat on the piano bench and played a few bars of music, but she could not be still until she had seen everything. Jumping up, she explored the tiny kitchen, the charming bathroom, and two cozy bedrooms with their lovely coverlets and matching curtains. She peeked into the backyard and found a single tall tree casting shade over the grass. In places where the sun reached, bright-eyed daisies mounded near colorful snapdragon spikes and other flowers she couldn't name.

Everything was far nicer than Tess had imagined, and she knew that she must work doubly hard to prove herself to her parents and justify the tutor's faith in her. She would have to clean house, see to the yard, and put together nourishing meals. There would be monthly rent and other expenses new to her, but living here, she could increase her number of pupils without disturbing anyone. And there was the regular "assistance" payment that came from the government because she was considered "disabled". That money, Tess had set aside untouched because of the resentment it stirred in her. But now an exciting idea made her heart beat fast. Perhaps she would use some of that money to buy a car! At Scottsdale, T'Beth had let her practice operating her air car out in the country, and Tess had enjoyed it very much.

After Tess signed the rental agreement, Mrs. Torkel showed her how to activate her phone service, using the viewscreen model in the living room. It made Tess feel important to have her own phone number. After Mrs. Torkel left, she placed calls to her sister T'Beth in Arizona and her brother James in California. But she did not call her eldest brother Simon, or her parents.

That evening, as darkness descended, she ate some soup from the pantry and found herself completely alone for the first time since childhood, when she ran away from T'Beth's house. Tess no longer slept with dolls, but tonight she took Dolly Brown with her into the new, strange bed. Feeling lonely and frightened, she cried herself to sleep.

oooo

Things seemed brighter in the morning. Tess had notified her students of the move, and right on time they appeared, one after the other, keeping her far too busy to feel very homesick. How silly last night's tears seemed, how foolish to regret the very thing she had wanted with all her heart—a place of her own, a chance for independence. No matter how much she missed her parents, she would not weaken and run back to them.

New students poured in, but Tess found time for test drives with Mrs. Torkel. On her very first try, she earned her driver's license and promptly bought a car. Though it was far from new, it ran well, and on the following Sunday she rose early and drove all the way to Plum Creek. A traveling priest was there to offer Kuru. Going into the seminary Temple, she found candles lit on the altar and the benches crowded with Vulcans who had traveled for the occasion.

Tess sat in the very back. As the priest ascended the altar and began the opening prayer, she found it difficult to concentrate. At Communion time, she nervously rose and went forward to receive the Living Water. Spock saw her pass by, and his eyes smiled a warm welcome. He spoke softly into T'Naisa's ear, but by then Tess was back at her own bench, and her mother did not turn around.

After the service, the three of them walked out of the Temple together. T'Naisa seemed overjoyed. In the shelter of the foyer, she threw her arms around Tess and kissed her cheek.

"Thank God you've come home!" she said. "Who brought you?"

Tess paused to hug her father before answering. Gathering her courage, she admitted, "I drove myself. I have a car now."

Father's eyebrows climbed.

Mom went white to the lips. "Tess, no. You have a _license…?"_

Father said, "Good for you, Tess." And she was heartened by his praise.

"But Tessie," Mom said, "you _are_ going to stay, aren't you? You're moving back in with us?"

Now that the first awkward moments were over, Tess no longer felt so nervous. Spock seemed supportive, and even T'Naisa was less demanding than before. Mrs. Torkel had been right. Tess could see that her parents were already adjusting to the situation, and hopefully they would continue to do so, as long as she succeeded in her new life.

"Mom, I love you both," she said, "but I'm not moving back in. Come and see my house. I have lots and lots of students, but if you call ahead, I'll tell you the best time to show up. And Mom…" her voice faltered. "Please don't blame Mrs. Torkel."

Handing over her phone number, she got into her air car and drove off. The sun was climbing into the sky, and she had pupils to teach.

oooo

Back at Pinehaven, Tess was unlocking her front door when a new student from the neighborhood walked up with her father. Mr. Blom was a rather tense individual with thinning light brown hair, but he could smile pleasantly when the mood struck. As he spoke to Tess, it soon became clear that he had an appreciation for fine music. He had learned some piano as a boy and wanted his daughter to master the instrument. At five years of age, Adele was very young, but her long graceful fingers were ideal for the keyboard, and she clearly wanted to learn. She was a pretty, well-mannered girl with blue eyes like her father and golden curls that hung down her back. Though Tess enjoyed all her students, she soon developed an unusually close bond with the child.

Adele took her lessons every Sunday afternoon. One blazing hot day in July, her father failed to pick her up. Between other students, Tess tried to phone him, but no one answered the calls. As the day began to cool, she went out on the front porch with Adele, expecting Mr. Blom to come riding up on his retro bicycle at any moment.

Finally Tess said, "Let's walk over to your house. Something might be wrong with your father's phone. And since your mother's never been here, she might not know my address. She's probably at home, waiting."

Wide-eyed, Adele replied, "I don't have a mother."

 _No mother?_ That, Tess could hardly imagine, for her own mother had always been such a strong presence in her life.

"Poor thing," Tess said impulsively, and clasped the little girl to her heart. No wonder she felt something special for this child.

oooo

Mr. Blom never came. Before dark, Tess walked Adele home and found the house locked tight, so they had no choice but to leave. Tess tried to be cheerful and encouraging as she made dinner, but neither of them were very hungry.

"Where could he be?" Adele asked now and then, as if Tess might suddenly know the answer.

Night settled over the town, and Tess was drawing the curtains shut when Adele burst into tears. The child was tired and frightened. Feeling much the same, Tess swallowed a lump in her throat and said, "Don't cry, Adele. I have an idea."

She remembered a plot in a movie she had seen. One of the characters had disappeared, and they later found him in jail. Good Mr. Blom was not likely to have committed a crime, but Tess called the police anyway. To her surprise, the desk officer recognized the name Nathan Blom immediately. There had been a cycling accident. He was at the local hospital with serious injuries.

Tess had never before operated her car at night, but it was past nine o'clock and the lanes were almost empty. For Adele's sake, she bravely programmed their destination and they arrived at the hospital without mishap.

Mr. Blom lay unconscious in a special bed that monitored his condition. He had received a dangerous blow to his head, and one leg was broken. The doctor on duty predicted a full recovery, though it might take "a bit of time". For now, he suggested that a relative take care of Adele.

"Honey, do you have someone?" Tess asked her.

Adele reached for Tess's hand while she gazed forlornly at her father.

"That's alright," Tess said quickly. "You can just stay with me."

Tess expected the doctor to object, but since he seemed satisfied, she left the hospital in charge of little Adele. She had never dreamed that her new freedom might bring such a responsibility. Back home, she fixed the two of them a snack, for now that they knew Mr. Blom was well cared for, their appetites had returned. Then it was time for bed. One of Tess's shirts pinned at the neck made a makeshift nightgown for Adele. Together, they said a little prayer for her father's recovery. Then pulling the cool, crisp sheet over the child, Tess kissed her goodnight and left her to sleep among the dolls in the spare bedroom.

oooo

The sun was shining when Adele wandered into the kitchen, her hair mussed from her pillow. One arm tightly held an old doll in traditional Mexican garb.

"Dolly Brown," Tess said with surprise. "She was always my favorite, too."

Dolly sat at the table, so there were three for breakfast, much to Adele's delight. They had plenty to talk about, for there had been an early call from her father. Mr. Blom was doing well and there would be time to visit him before the first student of the day. While Adele bathed, Tess ran her clothes through the fresher. Afterward Tess combed her long golden curls and brought out an extra toothbrush. Then they were ready to go.

At the hospital, Mr. Blom's serious face lit at the sight of his little daughter, and he warmly thanked Tess for keeping her safe. Though he was experiencing some pain and his eyesight was blurry, he expected to be home soon.

"I know it's a lot of trouble," he told Tess, "but if you could continue watching her for a day or two, I'll pay you."

Tess willingly consented, for she had enjoyed Adele's company. Mr. Blom entrusted her with the entry card to his house, and she stopped by with Adele to feed her cat, Mewly, and pick up a few of her belongings. Tess found Mr. Blom's confidence deeply touching, and could not help but wonder what had become of his wife.

Later that day, Adele gave Tess the answer. Bedtime had arrived, and dressed in her own pretty nightgown, the child was choosing a doll to share her bed for the night.

"They're all so nice," she said, "but I like your Dolly Brown best. Her eyes are so kind—she's like a mommy, isn't she?"

Tess had never thought of Dolly Brown in that way. But looking at her old friend, she realized there was indeed something motherly about the doll that her parents had brought her from Cancun. "Yes…yes, I suppose she _is_ like a mommy." And a wrenchingly generous impulse made her add, "Would you like to have her? To keep always, for you own?"

With a rapturous smile, Adele hugged the well-worn doll. "Really? Really? Thanks, Miss Tess! I'll make believe she's my mommy and she'll never, ever 'avorce' Daddy and leave her baby all alone."

Tess was shocked into silence. Divorce was unknown among the members of her family, but she had heard of it and the terrible pain that it caused. Poor Adele…and poor sweet Mr. Blom. Tucking her into bed, Tess gave the child an especially tender kiss.

oooo

Mr. Blom left the hospital wearing temporary glasses to correct his vision. Adele went home to her father and Mewly, but she had formed a deep attachment to Tess and begged for a sleepover in the "dolly room". Once again, she posed the question over dinner in a nice restaurant, where Mr. Blom had taken Tess as a way to thank her.

"Now Addie," her father chided, "you mustn't bother your teacher. You'll see her for lessons, and that's enough."

Holding Tess's old doll in her lap, Adele insisted, "But it _isn't_ enough. Dolly Brown misses Tess ever so much, and so do I."

Deeply moved, Tess said, "Mr. Blom, she's really no trouble at all. I'd like to have her."

His blue eyes warmed with appreciation. "You're very good with children. I don't know what we would have done without you."

Feeling suddenly self-conscious, Tess stammered, "How…how about Saturday night? On Sunday morning, I'm going to the temple at Plum Creek, and she could go along."

Adele said, "We go to Temple, too—on _Saturday_ morning. Daddy wears a little cap called a yarmulke."

"I think Miss Tess is talking about a different sort of temple," explained her father. Looking at Tess with interest, he said, "A few years ago, I heard you play the piano at a church hall. I assumed you were Christian, but I should have guessed from your last name. You're one of the Yanashite Vulcans, aren't you?"

She gave a nod. "My parents knew Yanash personally. They operate the little seminary at Plum Creek. I thought Adele would like the drive—it's beautiful. And it would be fun to bring her along."

"Oh, can I?" begged Adele. "Can I, Daddy?"

His attention remained firmly on Tess. "Then your father is Spock. As it so happens, I've met him."

"Daddy, please?"

He turned and found his daughter tugging at his arm. Smiling down at her, he said, "Alright then, you can stay with Miss Tess and visit the Yanashites…but you must be on your very best behavior."

oooo

Tess could tell that her mother was growing accustomed to her driving, but the sight of a little companion clearly took T'Naisa by surprise.

After the service, Tess went over to her parents and introduced the child. "Mom, Father, this is my young friend and student, Adele Blom."

T'Naisa's slanted eyebrows drew together in a frown. "Her parents let her come with you?"

Adele amiably answered for Tess. "Yes, ma'am, I spent the night at her house with Dolly Brown, like when Daddy disappeared and we found him at the hospital. He's lots better now, but sometimes he gets headaches, he works so hard. He's a shoemaker, did you know? With a big workshop and everything."

"Indeed," Spock said in a kindly manner.

Adele thrust a well-shod foot forward. "See? He did these, aren't they nice? It's called 'custom made', and all the rich people buy them because they're so comfortable. Daddy makes the best shoes in the world—maybe the whole galaxy."

Tess had heard of the Blom brand because her Uncle Nayo the actor wore them, and he had once commissioned a pair for Father, as a gift. But until this moment, she had never connected the name to the friendly neighbor who lived so simply and peddled around town on a bicycle.

T'Naisa's eyes were hard on Tess. "Well…it seems you've made some very interesting connections. Have you met Mrs. Blom?"

At that, even Adele went silent.

Not quite sure how to answer, Tess simply said, "Adele lives alone with her father."

"And with my cat Mewly," piped the child, "and Dolly Brown." She raised her second-hand doll for everyone to see. "Dolly is her first name. Say hello to her."

"Yes, we know Dolly Brown," T'Naisa told the child. "Are you saying she's yours now?"

Adele grinned from ear to ear as she held the doll close. "Yes, she's all mine—Miss Tess said so."

Mother's eyes turned back to Tess, full of unspoken questions.

oooo

Later that week, T'Naisa and Spock came to visit Tess for the first time. Tess sensed that her mother had some hidden purpose, as if she had come expecting to find something amiss. But the little yards were trimmed and watered, the house was spotless, and Father's favorite meal simmered on the stove.

After dinner, Tess and Spock went to the piano and played a duet, but her mother didn't smile the way she used to, before Tess left Plum Creek.

When the piece was finished, T'Naisa said, "Tess, it's time we have a private talk, just the two of us."

Tess's stomach went leaden. What did her mother intend to say, and why couldn't Father hear it? Reluctantly she followed T'Naisa into her bedroom, where they stood looking at one another. Out in the living room, Spock began playing a Schubert sonata.

Searching Tess's face, T'Naisa said, "Honey, I'm so worried about you living here alone. Up until now, you've led a very sheltered life. You're a beautiful girl with a sweet, innocent soul. Men will see that, men will want that. And not all men are good."

Tess was embarrassed. "Mom, you've told me all this before."

"Yes, but things are different now. You have a lot of people coming in and out of this house. They know you're living by yourself. Some of them will even know…" Her voice faltered.

Tess stiffened. "Know what? That I'm not very smart?"

"I didn't say that. I only meant that you're young and inexperienced."

Standing tall, Tess said, "I'm almost thirty."

T'Naisa brushed the words aside. "Come home with us. Come home and we'll build you a little music studio where you can have all the pupils you want."

Tess shook her head. "No, it's too late for that. I'm settled here now, and I like it. I have friends."

"Friends," T'Naisa muttered. "Watch yourself, Tess. I've looked into this Nathan Blom. He's forty-two years old, divorced, a man of the world."

The suggestion of impropriety made Tess rise to Mr. Blom's defense. The shoemaker was a kind man and a loving father. He would never try to take advantage of her or anyone else. Heatedly she said, "You don't know him. He's simple and honest and sweet."

But the assertion only made T'Naisa's eyes narrow, as if she could already see trouble coming.

oooo

On Adele's sixth birthday, Mr. Blom invited Tess to his house for dinner, together with his elderly mother and one of Adele's playmates. Knowing how much Adele loved pretty dresses, Tess purchased one in pink. At the same time, she bought herself a new dress for the occasion—a rich green and brown plaid that complimented her dark eyes and auburn hair. She never wore the tight, revealing clothes popular among many people. She had been raised with more conservative styles and preferred them even now that she was grown.

Before dinner, Adele opened her presents. Mr. Blom no longer needed to wear glasses, and Tess watched his eyes twinkle as Adele tore open each gift. Perhaps he really was forty-two, but he was so full of life…and warmth…that he seemed much younger to Tess. And not for the first time, she noticed that he was also quite handsome.

He caught her gazing at him, and they exchanged a smile before she glanced away, unaccountably embarrassed.

Adele jumped up and made the rounds, thanking everyone for her presents. Coming to Tess, she fingered a pointed ear and asked, "Tess, are you an elf?"

Mr. Blom cleared his throat. "Her name is _Miss_ Tess, and you know she's Vulcan. They are people from another planet."

"Half-Vulcan," Tess corrected, "but I've never even been there."

"I'm glad," said Adele with a heartfelt hug. "Don't ever move away; I like you right here on Earth with me and Daddy. Promise?"

All eyes were on her as Tess blushed and gave a solemn promise.

It was pleasant sitting down to eat Adele's favorite "pasghetti and meatballs" with the little Blom family. Mr. Blom knew that as a Yanashite, Tess was not restricted to the usual Vulcan vegetarian fare. When it came time to leave, he insisted on walking her to her door, even though it was not fully dark outside. Adele stayed behind with her grandmother and young friend.

Mr. Blom was never one to waste words, but as they strolled side by side, he was even quieter than usual. At the porch, T'Naisa's warning suddenly came back to Tess and her heart began to thump strangely.

Looking into her eyes, Mr. Blom said, "Well, you're safe at home now. I'm so glad you could come. Addie loves you very much…and she'll look pretty in that dress you gave her."

For some reason, Tess blushed again. "You have such a sweet little girl."

He flashed a brief, warm smile and said, "Goodnight, then."

With her hand on the door latch, she watched him turn and walk briskly away.

oooo

Summer passed in a round of music lessons, visits from Mrs. Torkel, and occasional restaurant meals shared with Adele and her father. Slowly the season turned. The days grew crisp, and autumn leaves swished down with each stirring of air.

Early one breezy morning, Tess put on a sweater and headed into the front yard. As she took up her rake, she heard a familiar sound on the street. Mr. Blom brought his bicycle to a stop. Dismounting, he crunched toward her through the fallen leaves, and her pulse quickened. Now that Adele was back in school, he sometimes stopped by just to say hello.

"Beautiful day," he told her agreeably, "but rain is on the way."

"I like the rain," she confided.

"So do I," he replied with one of his unpredictable smiles.

They were standing closer than usual. Tess noticed a leaf on his jacket, and reaching out, plucked it away. Surprised at herself, she quickly brought her hand down, only to find it suddenly enclosed by his strong fingers. Through no effort of her own, a mental channel formed between them, and she sensed the tenderness of his thoughts.

Their eyes met, and quite seriously he said, "Tess…keep warm and safe, won't you?"

She gave a nod and he went on his way.

oooo

Snug in his air car, Nathan Blom sped above the snowy road as he headed to an appointment of his own making at Plum Creek. Though his work brought him into frequent contact with the famous and the powerful, he had never felt as nervous as he did now. He had met Spock only once, while fitting him with a pair of shoes. Nathan remembered him as a tall, dignified half-Vulcan who did not indulge in light conversation. Looking up to a man of Spock's reputation had seemed natural then, but this was altogether different. As Tess's father, Spock seemed downright intimidating, for despite Nathan's financial success, he considered himself nothing more than a lowly craftsman.

When he arrived at the little Yanashite complex, he was astonished to see that Spock and his wife lived in a rustic log cabin. The couple welcomed him into their small living area, and they all sat down. He saw at once that Tess bore a striking resemblance to her halfling mother, but T'Naisa had fiery red hair, and her wary eyes told him that she suspected he had not come to discuss shoes.

On the edge of his seat, Nathan said, "I want to talk to you about your daughter, Tess."

Slanted brows rose as a look passed between Spock and his wife. The air bristled with tension.

Before either of them could jump to unsavory conclusions, Nathan blurted, "Please believe me, I wouldn't do anything to harm her. I…I want you to know that I love her. I haven't said anything to Tess yet…because I know how it would hurt her if you disapproved. She's a very special young woman, and I…I hope to make her my wife."

A shadow passed over T'Naisa's face. Spock's expression was bland, unreadable.

Nathan kept talking. "You'll probably tell me there are things I need to know. Yes, I've heard the gossip. Some people say that she's…"

"An idiot savant?" T'Naisa finished in a brittle tone.

"A _musical_ savant," Spock said mildly, "but hardly an idiot. In some ways, she _is_ below the mental norm. It has never been determined why, but the problem is not genetic."

T'Naisa turned and glared at her husband as if he were consorting with the enemy.

Gently Spock said to her, "It is a cold day. Mr. Blom might enjoy some of your excellent coffee."

"Perhaps you'd like me to bake cookies, too?" she replied with some sarcasm. Nevertheless, she went into the adjacent kitchen area.

Once she was gone, Spock quietly confided, "I'm afraid she cannot imagine any man having an honest interest in our daughter. She still sees Tess as helpless. Perhaps she always will."

Feeling that Spock was coming over to his side, Nathan said, "Helpless? She seems to be making out quite well. But there's a rare sweetness about her…"

T'Naisa returned with two steaming mugs of coffee and some Vulcan tea for her husband. As the visit continued, she seemed to grow more willing to listen.

At last Nathan said, "I've told you all about myself—about my divorce, my daughter, my Jewish faith. I know I'm not the best husband material in the world, and I'm older than you'd like. But I am a settled, steady man with the means to provide for your daughter. And I love her dearly."

T'Naisa sighed and offered one last protest. "She's nothing but a child."

"No," Spock said firmly, "she is no longer a child…and that is the issue."

Nathan could think of nothing more to add, and sat silently awaiting their decision. Convinced of his own unworthiness, he stared at the floor in a dark frame of mind. Already, his heart was breaking. A single tear escaped his brimming eyes, and he wiped at it.

At last T'Naisa spoke. "Well, you do have feelings for Tess, that much is evident. You didn't have to come here and subject yourself to our inquisition; it shows real character. I don't know how Tess feels about you, but I know she loves your daughter. Perhaps that's reason enough to consider…exploring a relationship with her."

His heart swelling with fresh hope, Nathan rose. "Thank-you! Thank-you both. Maybe she isn't even interested in me, but I feel better for having spoken to you."

They shook hands and parted on friendly terms.

oooo

Since the first snowfall of the season, Tess noticed a change in Mr. Blom. His visits to her home became a bit more frequent, and his manner more attentive. He seemed lonely for her companionship, so she always let him into the house when Adele came along. Now and then he took her on an outing without Adele, making sure it was an activity Tess enjoyed. They hiked, rode horses, and attended a concert. But more than anything he liked to sit quietly in her living room and watch her at the piano while Adele played with Tess's dolls. Sometime during those pleasant days, she began to call him Nathan.

In mid-December, he invited her out to his shop, for he wanted to make her a pair of shoes for Christmas. Tess had not expected a Christmas gift from a Jewish man, even though she had already purchased two lovely sweaters as Hanukkah presents for Nathan and his daughter.

Finding a spare hour, she drove to the picturesque workshop where Nathan plied his old-fashioned trade. Wearing a heavy apron, he rushed over to welcome her the moment she opened the door. His hand settled on her arm in a sweet, protective way that made her feel cherished and happy.

"Come on," he said, smiling. "I'll show you around."

As they walked from station to station, he explained that a single shoe required more than two hundred operations from skilled craftsmen. The building hummed from a strange assortment of machines. An abundance of leather, glue, and polish made a strange but pleasing odor.

Admiring everything, Tess said, "I had no idea that shoes were so complicated."

He chuckled. "They are if you want them to fit well. We'll go into the ordering room now, and you can make your selection before I measure you."

The door shut behind them, and they were alone. Nathan seemed to grow a little nervous as he displayed a few popular models, along with several samples of leather.

Holding a pair of dress shoes, he said, "Someday I'd like to make you something like this…special, like you…all in white." His eyes rose to meet hers.

"White?" she asked. "But…but that's not very practical."

Taking a step nearer, he said, "They'd go nicely with a white dress."

"But I don't have one," she told him.

"You could," he said hesitantly, "if…if you were to marry some fortunate man."

Realizing that he meant a wedding dress, the breath caught in her throat. "But…but Mr. Blom."

"Nathan," he reminded her, his blue eyes very earnest.

Her heart slamming, she softly spoke the name that had grown so dear. "Nathan..."

The distant sound of the machines faded and her chest felt as if it would burst.

Nathan put down the shoe and took hold of her hands. Very gently, he said, "Tess, I love you." And leaning over, he touched his lips to hers.

The tender, intimate words were as startling as the kiss. With her emotions in a jumble, Tess backed away from him. Nathan's hands dropped, and the disappointment on his face was hard to bear.

"I've frightened you," he said, and it was true.

Tess felt tears coming and knew there was no way to stop them. Choking back a sob, she turned and fled out the door.

oooo

This year, T'Beth was hosting a Christmas dinner in Arizona, and Tess was glad to escape the little neighborhood where Nathan rode his bike on sunny days. Since the kiss, he had not stopped by even once to chat, and on Sunday he remained out on the sidewalk when Adele came for her lesson.

At T'Beth's house, Tess threw herself into the many distractions of a large family, but the lonely ache of regret would not leave her. As they sat down to eat, she could barely get down a bite as she thought of Nathan's caring words and unanswered kiss. Over and over, the scene replayed itself, making her feel childish and cowardly for running away. There is a quiet voice that speaks in every heart willing to listen, and now it told her that she had acted out of fear—not so much for herself, but for what her mother would say. And she was still very much afraid.

Across the long, crowded table, T'Naisa watched her closely. "Tess, you're not eating. Don't you feel well?" And Tess sensed the deep worry behind her mother's words. _Have you been with that man? Are you pregnant?_

Suddenly Tess pushed back her chair and stood up. All the family went silent and looked at her.

"Father," she burst out, "I have to talk to you—now."

Spock set down his fork and folded his napkin. T'Naisa's eyes followed him as he rose from the table and disappeared into the study with Tess.

Behind closed doors, Tess burst out and said, "Father, I need your help…"

Clearly concerned, he asked, "What is the matter?"

"It's a man. He told me that he…he loves me...and…and he's thinking about marriage."

Father did not seem the least bit surprised. Calmly nodding, he said, "And do you have feelings for him?"

The question took her by surprise, for she had expected some opposition. "But I thought you…and Mother…"

"It is for you to say what is in your heart. Who is this man?"

"Nathan Blom, the shoemaker. He's so kind, but Mother doesn't trust him."

In a rare show of physical affection, Spock reached out and briefly touched her cheek. "Tess, you may set your mind at ease. Mr. Blom had the foresight to…'smooth the way'…with a visit to Plum Creek."

Her mouth fell open. "Nathan spoke to you?"

"Yes, both of us. He is a very engaging man. He convinced your mother that his interest in you is honorable, even if she is not quite comfortable with the situation. You know how she frets over your welfare."

Relief swept the fear from Tess's heart. Catching her father in an exuberant hug, she said, "Thank-you, Father, thank-you! I have to go home now."

"In the middle of dinner?" he asked, but she was already consulting her wrist phone.

oooo

A transporter beam deposited Tess at the Pinehaven depot, where her car was waiting. Her heart raced in anticipation as she retrieved Nathan and Adele's gift-wrapped presents from her house. Then she hurriedly walked down the avenue. _Would they even be home today?_

The air chilled her, for she had not stopped to put on warmer clothing. At the front door, she stood shivering with cold and indecision, then pushed the chime. From inside, came the purposeful sound of Nathan's footsteps. The door swung open, and though delicious aromas wafted onto the porch, Tess scarcely noticed as their eyes met.

Nathan greeted her with a joyous smile. "Tess!"

She promptly forgot the little speech she had been rehearsing.

"Come in, come in," he said, drawing her into the warmth of the foyer. His handsome face grew solemn with concern. "I was afraid…that is, I thought…that I might never see you again."

"Oh, Nathan," she said.

Glancing around, she saw a table nearby and set the presents aside. Now that her hands were free, she held them out in an openhearted gesture. Nathan's eyes warmed and his arms slipped around her with a manly strength that made her eager to receive his love. So this was what it meant to be a woman. Fearlessly she tipped back her head and welcomed the shoemaker's kiss.

oooOOooo


End file.
